


Only To Be By Your Side

by joidianne4eva



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor stared into Proteus’ eyes and he could find no deception, nothing but the innocence that had drawn Victor to Proteus the moment he saw him lying lifeless on the river’s bank. Even in death Proteus had called to him, like a beacon that cut through the murk that surrounded Victor’s soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only To Be By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).



Part of Victor had been genuinely terrified when Proteus discovered the kitchen in their new house but he couldn’t bring himself to drag the man away, not when Proteus turned his wide eyes on him.

Victor wasn’t very good at resisting Proteus’ woebegone looks and his creation had learned that all he needed to do to make Victor cave was sigh and duck his head when Victor’s brows furrowed.

Proteus ran his fingers over every utensil as if he was familiarizing himself with them and Victor stayed extra close when Proteus took a particular liking to the knives. The last thing he wanted was for the man to lose a finger especially after the amount of trauma that Proteus had already experienced.

“Victor, food,” Proteus grinned as he opened a well-stocked cupboard and Victor couldn’t help but smile back because Proteus’ joy was almost infectious.

“Yes, food,” he agreed moving to shut the cupboard but Proteus tightened his grip on the handle and frowned at Victor.

“Is something the matter?” Victor enquired when Proteus finally glanced away.

“Give Victor food,” was the sullen response and Victor huffed out a quick laughter that only served to make Proteus’ glower darken like the skies before a thunder storm.

“I’ve already eaten, Proteus, you don’t need to feed me.”

Proteus shot him a questioning look but finally let go of the cupboard; allowing Victor to lead him from the kitchen and as far as Victor was concerned that was that….it wasn’t.

*O*

The heat was what woke Victor…the heat and the lack of something that he couldn’t put his finger on until he opened his eyes only to find that Proteus wasn’t in bed with him.

In his haste to find the other man Victor almost tripped over the pillow and sheet that was huddled at the foot of his bed. On any other day he would have mulled over the mystery of how they had gotten there but today he had much more urgent matters to attend to.

Hurrying from the room he froze as the scent of something heavenly wafted up to meet him.

The floor was cold beneath his feet but he barely noticed it as he rushed into the kitchen and very narrowly managed to not run straight into Proteus.

His creation grinned at him as he held out the plate of what Victor could see was bacon with several hunks of bread and a few thin slices of cheese.

“Proteus, where in the name of God did you get that?” Victor demanded as Proteus thrust the plate towards him.

“Cooked…I cooked it,” Proteus responded, nodding to himself when Victor accepted the plate. “Victor no eat, now Victor have to eat. I take care of Victor.”

Victor stared into Proteus’ eyes and he could find no deception, nothing but the innocence that had drawn Victor to Proteus the moment he saw him lying lifeless on the river’s bank. Even in death Proteus had called to him, like a beacon that cut through the murk that surrounded Victor’s soul.

“So I take it that this is breakfast then?” he inquired as he made his way to the only table in the kitchen and sat, waiting for Proteus to do the same.

“Big breakfast for Victor and Proteus!” the other man exclaimed and Victor had to duck his head to hide the laughter that Proteus’ enthusiasm provoked.

“And will Mr Proteus be eating as well?” Victor teased as he speared a piece of bacon and held it out for Proteus.

Proteus wrinkled his nose for a moment before turning his head to the side. “Not hungry if Victor no eat.”

Victor hummed beneath his breath as he stared at his obstinate, beautiful creation. Taking a bite of the bacon he made a production of eating it though part of his reaction was shock at how good it actually tasted. Swallowing he once again offered Proteus a piece that the man took this time and Victor watched as Proteus ate, mimicking Victor’s moves from before.

Outside the birds chirped, singing a greeting to each other but in their house Victor could see nothing but Proteus…Proteus who was nothing like his first attempt, Proteus whose only thought was to care for Victor.

Soon they would have to move on but for now Victor could only focus on the bright smile of the man sitting across from him.


End file.
